Dire la vérité
by juwjuw
Summary: One-shot ayant pour thème la vérité. Défi avec Draegor (OUI ENCORE) et Hatsu-Hiro. ET J'AI GAGNÉÉÉÉÉ. Bim. Trop fière. M'enfin, bonne lecture! (et allez voir les oeuvres de mes compétiteurs aussi hein)


Fic de Hatsu-Hiro: s/10614272/1/La-v%C3%A9rit%C3%A9-vraie

Fic de Draegor: s/10614294/1/Dis-moi-la-v%C3%A9rit%C3%A9

* * *

- IL ME FAUT ABSOLUMENT SAVOIR QUI A FAIT ÇA, hurlait la dame de la cantine dans le silence absolu des élèves terrifiés. QUI. A MANGÉ. LE PUDDING?!

Personne ne disait quoique ce soit. Tout le monde était terrorisé.

- Si vous dites la vérité, vous ne serez pas puni. Alors, le coupable?

Chaque étudiant regardait les autres avec un regard suspicieux. Qui avait bien pu bouffer le pudding? Parce que franchement, c'est pas comme si il en valait la peine.

- Bon. Retournez dans vos chambres. J'n'ai pas juste ça à faire moi.

Un soupir de soulagement général s'est fait entendre dans la cantine. Tout le monde s'est dirigé vers leur chambres respectives, sauf Zelda, bien sûr.

Suivant Link comme un ninja de l'ombre, elle parvint à l'attraper par la manche et l'entraîner dans la salle de bain.

- Woah, Zelda qu'est-ce que tu...

- SHHHH. Le coupa-t-elle en mettant une main sur sa bouche. JE SAIS. QUE TU SAIS. QUI A MANGÉ LE PUDDING.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, parvint-il à dire en ôtant la main de Zelda de sur sa bouche. Et pourquoi tu m'as enfermé ici?

- Link. Je le sais. Cesse de faire l'innocent. Pendant l'interrogation de la dame de la cantine tu suais comme un porc.

Link eut un petit vertige en entendant cette affirmation. C'était bien vrai, il avait tout vu, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire la vérité. Il était tenu au secret professionnel.

- Même si je voulais, commença-t-il, j'pourrais pas te le dire.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Hé ben parce que! Maintenant, laisse-moi sortir.

- Tant que je ne connaîtrai pas la vérité, tu ne vas nulle part, dit-elle en bloquant la porte.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir tant que ça hein? Tu te prends pour une détective? Ça va t'apporter quoi de le savoir?

Zelda se mit à réfléchir.

- Bah rien. J'suis curieuse, c'est tout.

Link était bouche-bée. Quelle motivation poche.

- Et puis je déteste quand tu me caches des choses. J'suis ta meilleure amie TU DOIS TOUT ME DIRE, lui cria-t-elle en l'agrippant par les épaules.

Les deux restèrent dans cette position un bon 30 secondes, se regardant avec des expression faciales emplies de confusion.

- Bon, enchaîna Zelda, tu veux pas m'le dire? OKAY.

Zelda sortit de la salle de bain en furie, laissant un Link confus en arrière plan.

- Hemmm.. Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaais... marmonna-t-il à lui même.

- LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK. VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE! cria la dame de la Cantine.

Link se figea.

- Oh l'emmerdeuse, pensa-t-il, j'aurai ma revanche un jour.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cantine, où étrangement, Zelda l'attendait avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Bon, il paraît que tu sais c'est qui le coupable? Demanda la dame.

- Parait-il.

Link reçu un coup de cuillère en arrière de la tête.

- Ailleuuuh...

- Cesse cette arrogance mon garçon, j'ai pas toute la journée moi. Le réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

- Euhh... Okay.. C'est le directeur..

Après cette déclaration, le silence fut de mise dans la pièce. Après ces quelques secondes interminables, un second coup de cuillère se fit sentir.

- AILLEUH, C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME. J'AI DIT LA VÉRITÉ.

- LA VÉRITÉ?! TU METS ÇA SUR LE DOS DU DIRECTEUR. FRANCHEMENT. PAS DE DESSERT POUR TOI PENDANT UNE SEMAINE. MAINTENANT OUSTE.

Les deux adolescents se sont dirigés en dehors de la cantine, une fois dehors, Zelda a éclatée de rire.

- J'vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit Link d'un ton bête.

- Non mais, t'aurais dû m'le dire que c'était mon père! J'aurais pas fait ça!

- M-Mais... Il m'a dit de l'dire à personne!

- Et puis? Si tu me l'avais dit, j't'aurais pas foutu dans le pétrin.

- Mmh.

- Maintenant, j'espère que tu vas toujours me dire la vérité.

- Ouais ouais.

- JURE.

- Je le jure.

- Et voilà! C'est pas si difficile!

- Gna gna. On va à la citrouille perchée? Demanda-t-il.

- TU PARLES.

Depuis ce jour, Link dit toujours la vérité... Du moins, à Zelda. Parce que quand tu dis la vérité à la dame de la cantine, tu te manges un coup de cuillère. Pas cool.


End file.
